


All I can think about is you

by wonderwrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Lena Luthor, Butch Kara Danvers, Butch/Femme, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Femme Lena Luthor, Football | Soccer, IT'S GAY, protective soft butch kara, with Kara as captain of the team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwrath/pseuds/wonderwrath
Summary: Lena is the new girl in the football team and Kara is giving her a hard time. Both have feelings for each other but they always getting interrrupted, until both question if they read the signals right._“Hope I did not scare you off. See you on Thursday beautiful.”Lena wanted to give her a clever reply but no word came out when she opened her mouth. Kara caught it and winked at her, reminding Lena of her words at the beginning of the training.She lost her wit because of this attractive human being. She would not let that happen again.





	1. Chapter 1

Football was one of those things that Lillian disapproved but sadly she couldn’t deny her daughters talent. As a child Lena gut put in ballet practice and fencing, until she got hold of a football by accident and never let go of it. She loved the team play, not to be surrounded by a family member all the time and couldn’t live without the adrenalin. Nothing was better than the feeling when she made an important goal. She was a striker; standing in the back to wait for the ball was not her thing. And now she joined a new club, midseason just before the deadline. _Great._ It was an amazing opportunity and she as glad that she got this contract without her mother’s help. That’s what she liked about sports, it didn’t matter who you are, if you can’t play no one will sign you, but Lena was good, even her mother had to admit that. It wasn’t her first choice of sports but it was better than nothing, as long as a Luthor was good in something.

Lena was here to assistant Kara Danvers, to help her out, getting a more important role in the team. Everyone in the women football world knew Kara Danvers. She was the number one striker in the team and also got the golden boot last year. She never got benched and you could always see the disappointed when the coach got her off the field to make sure she didn’t get hurt, when they were already four goals ahead. Lena was impressed by her footwork and how many miles she ran in a game. She was always there, always knew where to stand and she also was the captain of the team. She couldn’t wait to meet and work with her.

And she was late.

“I am sorry Lena, she is always on time, but she is one of our most popular players.”

Oh yes, Kara was popular in many ways. She was gay and everyone who knew wanted a piece of her. Lena realised how thirsty she was the second Kara walked on the field. Her eyes wandered of muscular legs in short shorts, her jersey were rolled up strong arms on show and she had broad shoulders. She definitely was taller than herself, something she definitely could get used to. The blonde hair was in a messy bun and Lena wondered if she had seen bluer eyes than hers. She was hot, but she had a feeling that Kara knew that. She had a lot of confidence in the way she walked. She brought a certain presence to the field. It was very attractive. The swag in her steps made it hard for Lena to breathe.

There was a reason Kara was late - she wasn’t impressed with this situation at all. She didn’t need a backup, a partner or whatever this was. They had enough players in the squad; it was unfair to anyone else to sign Lena. Kara managed to score in almost every game. She was neve injured. She was first on the ground and always the last to leave. In every game she run most of the team and is always there when she is needed. She knew how to be a good captain and she knew her body, she didn’t needed a Plan B, she was Plan A-Z. She knew that she didn’t need Lena, but her coach didn’t care. That’s why she didn’t care if _this_ Lena had to wait.

“Kara! You’re late!”

The blonde was in a conversation with one of her teammates when she heard the coach voice. Oh yeah, she almost forgot that _this_ Lena was supposed to train with them today.

“I think you are just too early.” Kara was winking at her coach before she looked at Lena. Her face changed and she started to check her competition out. Coach said it wasn’t competition but for Kara it was exactly that. If she got benched for one game because of her, she would lose it. Lena was smaller, too tiny for Kara’s taste. She wasn’t impressed at all and you could read it of her face.

“Hilarious. This is Lena. I will introduce her to the team but I wanted you to meet her first. Lena that is Kara, the captain of the team.”

Lena didn’t knew how to handle the situation, the picture she had of Kara suddenly changed. She did not seem pleased at all. But she was a Luthor, she had manners.

“Hi Kara, I am Lena. So nice to finally meet you.” She was holding her hand out, waiting for Kara to shake her hand, even though she had a feeling Kara wouldn’t.

Kara still didn’t seem keen at all. Maybe she would change her mind but not anytime soon. She was holding the ball in her hands, completely ignoring Lena’s hand.

“You are smaller than expected.”

Kara had a presence, that was something Lena couldn’t deny, and a lot of attitude. It wasn’t smug; she just wasn’t imitating by anything.

Lena awkwardly put her hand down. “I can say the same about you.”

And there it was the brightest smile Lena has ever seen. Kara was smiling when she heard Lena’s respond. At least she didn’t fall on her mouth that was something Kara could work with.  

“Let’s see if you still have your wit after this session. Alright guys, lets warm up, I have places to be.”

She started running and everyone else followed her. Lena hesitated for a moment, before the coach send her to the grass.

They were warming up, stretching their muscles until they got a ball to practices with each other. They team was nice and Lena finally started to relax. She knew she was good, it was only Kara who took her breath away. She felt like she lost her edge and that only after she spend less than a minute with the blonde. But what was her problem? She didn’t even knew Lena, maybe it was the Luthorcurse, no one liked a Luthor.

Just when Lena thought she would finish this day on a good note, they teamed up.

“Let’s see what you got.”

Kara put a yellow tank top over her jersey and looked at Lena with a predatory look. Of course they were in opposite teams, being the striker of their team. Lena wasn’t intimidated, she knew she was good, probably Kara felt threatened that’s why she acted the way she did.

It was nice and easy, but Kara had a different plan.

Lena had the ball and seconds later she was on the ground. She didn’t knew what hit her until she saw that smile again. “Whoops.” Kara took her off her feet in five seconds, while Lena had no idea where she even came from.

They both scored for their team and in a way Kara couldn’t deny that Lena had talent, it still didn’t mean that she liked it. She would lose it if she would miss a game cause of her so called talent.

Lena landed on the ground a few more times. Kara got told of for it but she played it cool. Her team won but Lena knew she did well. They coach did as well and one day Kara might agree with the rest of the team.

“Hope I did not scare you off. See you on Thursday beautiful.”

Lena wanted to give her a clever reply but no word came out when she opened her mouth. Kara caught it and winked at her, reminded Lena of her words at the beginning of the training.

She lost her wit because of this attractive human being. She would not let that happen again.

It didn’t got better during the other trainings, Kara made her life so hard and Lena couldn’t understand why. Was she a threat? Did she know that Lena was drooling over her? Was it some type of ritual? It frustrated her so much, she wanted to confront Kara but there never was the right time, it seemed like the blonde avoided her.

The first game was on and Lena was on the bench. Part of it hated it but she didn’t mind. Coach said she needed to figure out how to put her in the team, since she wanted Lena to work with Kara. But since Kara was so difficult about it, she had no choice but to put Lena on the bench. Putting Kara here would have been a worse choice and the coach knew that.

Lena was busy watching Kara instead of seeing her team play. She was impressed. Kara run a lot. She didn’t take credit for a goal, thanked her assist for it and was full of enthusiasm. She jumped over the barrier in a group of fans when she scored and Lena caught herself laughing when she watched her on the big screen. Kara was pulled back by the guards but she couldn’t care less and Lena understood.  
And then one of their players got injured. It was a nasty unnecessary foul. The whole bench jumped up, the coach had a go at the fourth referee and Lena saw Kara running over the whole field. She pushed the player of the opposite team away who injured one of her players, and Lena knew how Kara must feel. Half the team was behind her and soon there was a whole mob on the field. Kara got a yellow card for complaining and the other player got send off.   
  
“Warm up.” Lena jumped off not knowing what was happening but she ran up and down the field.

And then something happened that Kara nor Lena would have foreseen – the coach wanted to bench Kara for Lena. Both stopped in their tracks and Kara could feel the anger rise inside of her. Lena was waiting for her but Kara didn’t even look at her. She didn’t shake her hands when she went off the field and Lena never felt more awkward in her life.

“What the hell coach?” Kara threw her water bottle away, searching for something to kick.

“I told you before get yourself together! You got a yellow card for complaining! She got send off with a red card and Shane will be fine! This is your own fault, I warned you! Now go and have shower to cool off! Now!”

Lena’s adrenaline was pumping. It has been a while since she was in a stadium size like this. It was easy for her to get into the game; it was like riding a bike. Kara would probably hate her now, but there was nothing Lena could do about it, she had a feeling that Kara couldn’t stand her anyway.

Kara didn’t go in the showers. She was standing in the tunnel to the changing rooms, watching Lena. The truth was she thought that Lena was absolutely breath taking. She loved her neck, loved how it looked like when she was tense and sometimes Kara got under her skin on purpose, just to be able to dream about placing kisses on it.  Those green eyes were mesmerizing and she wanted to run her tongue over that jaw of hers. Kara had a thing for Lena but that was a side issue, since Lena didn’t seem like she was into girls at all. The big issue here was the fact that Lena was her competition and she was good. The blonde shakes her head when Lena actually managed to score. It was a beautiful goal, something that could have been Kara’s.

 

Kara got injured in the next game. For her it was nothing, she kept playing after she jumped to get a ball but hit the elbow of the opposing goalkeeper, but the referee had to get her off the field.

“I don’t understand all the hassle. It is just a simple cut.”

It was deep but small cut. Blood was running down her face, pointing out her blue eyes even more. Lena knew it was wrong to think about that, but she couldn’t help it when she kept staring at Kara. She had to change her jersey, since her old one was soaked with blood and Lena forgot to breathe. Kara had a nice six pack and a phenomenal v shape above her shorts. _Fuck._  
The blonde was confused and frowned when she felt those green eyes on hers. Yeah she shouldn’t worry; she wouldn’t even play if she lost that damn eye of hers.

“You know the rules. You are not allowed to bleed. So hope the bleeding stops.”

Kara would get a scar from it that probably made her even more attractive then she already was. She was too determined to care about her wellbeing. When she went back she went full into duels, didn’t care if she got hurt again. She got elbowed from a defence player and Lena knew she did it on purpose. The coach ran on the field, with the medical team behind, to take care of Kara.

“They are always that nasty. Every single time. She is Kara’s Ex.”

“She is what?”

“The girl who elbowed her is Kara’s ex-girlfriend. Kara broke up because she cheated on Kara. It’s the first time they have seen each other since then.”

_Who would cheat on Kara?_

“Are you serious?”

“Tell me about it. We are going to get our revenge later. You in?”

Lena wanted to say that she was definitely in, but then the coach called her. Not again. Kara couldn’t play any longer, since the bleeding didn’t stop, so Lena was Plan B. Ugh.  
  
It was 1:1 and ten minutes left.

Kara was laying on the floor and grabbed Lena’s leg when she walked past. “Don’t screw it up!” Usually Lena would think differently of Kara but she knew why it was so important to her not to lose this game. In the end, Kara was her captain; they were a team, if someone pissed her off, the team would stand behind her.  
Lena couldn’t believe Kara got knocked out like that and that by her Ex. What a bitch. She was determined to make it right, even though Kara still gave her the cold shoulder. She couldn’t read the blonde at all. Lena had no idea where she was on with her.

Three minutes in and she pushed that Ex on the floor. There was no need to, but Lena did it behind the Referees back. She complained but the Referee just told her to go back. Lena was smirking. The whole team knew what was going on. Lena felt like she was actually part of the team, because she knew they had her back, just like they had Kara’s.

The final minutes where on and Lena saw her opportunity. The ball flew right in front of her shoes, the only thing between the victory was Kara’s ex who was too confident for that lack of talent she had. Lena played her out easily, kicking the ball in the left corner, before she took it to celebrate. She would give it to Kara later, even though she probably would throw it right back at her head.

After the game Lena walked passed medical, seeing Kara sitting there and wait for her examination. Lena took a deep breath before she walked back.

“How you holding up?”

“It’s just a scratch.” Kara played it cool but Lena knew that it must give her a massive headache.

“We won.”

“I heard.”

“Sorry about your Ex. She seems like a right bitch to me.” Lena was trying to cheer her up since the mention of the victory didn’t really got a reaction out of her.

Kara was smiling. “Yeah it wasn’t one of my best moments.”

“Seems like you have to work on your choice of women.” Lena’s voice got lower and she didn’t even realise it herself.

“I feel like I am doing much better now.”

Kara’s look changed and Lena found it hard to breathe, when she felt those blue eyes staring at her.

“I…um…this is for you.”

“A ball? How thoughtful of you.”

“Idiot it’s not just a ball, that’s the ball I scored the goal with. And before you ask, I nutmeg your Ex before I made the goal. She looked like a complete idiot; I thought you might want to keep it as a memory.”

“Only if you sign it.”

Lena was grinning like an idiot. She blushed when she realised how stupid she must look right now. She looked for a pen before she wrote something stupid on it and gave it back to Kara.

_They day your ex kicked you in the balls and I saved your honour. Lena x_

“Nice one.”

Lena was looking at her cut. It looked badly bruised and she could only imagine how her head must pound. She saw some strains of hair in it and without a thought; she leaned forward to carefully get it out of the wound. They got very close, too close for Lena’s taste. She didn’t realise that she almost pushed her cleavage into Kara’s face. Kara didn’t mind, not even the way Lena touched her, even though she flinched a little bit. Their legs touched and Kara felt like she got burned alive. She just wanted to grab Lena and push her down.

“I am sorry. You had some hair.”

“Don’t worry its fine.”

“You will get a lot of girls with that scar.” The brunette was whispering, still having her fingers on Kara’s forehead.

Lena was standing in between Kara’s legs, not knowing how she ended up here. She felt like she was the only one who got flustered about it. That confidence of Kara’s was too attractive and the way she looked at Lena, she had to step away, before she would do something stupid.

“Luthor, in the shower now!”

Lena jumped a little and started blushing when the coach finally found her. Kara catched up on that.

“You don’t have to get all flustered because of me.”

“I am not.”

Kara was smiling, oh she couldn’t stop and then she got up. Lena couldn’t breathe and Kara was almost laughing at her reaction. “You’re cute.”

“Luthor!”

“You should go before you get in trouble.”

Lena’s eyes were focused on Kara’s lips and she bite in her bottom lip without realising it. Oh yes, Kara saw that as well. Somehow she felt like she imagined it, since she got hit twice on the head but Kara knew she didn’t.

“Lena?” Kara put two fingers under her chin to push it up. Lena felt like she was burning alive. She got lost in those blue eyes. “The coach called you.”

It took a few moments until Lena snapped out of it. She realised what she has been doing, where Kara’s hand was and how stupid she must have acted. She took two steps back, before she turned around on her way to leave. She turned around again, wanting to say something, but gave up.

“Lena?”

Lena froze in her steps, not able to turn around again.

“Thank you.”

 

The next weeks were confusing and frustrating. Lena thought Kara was flirting with her and Kara had the same vibe about Lena, but since the blonde made Lena’s life so hard with her constant mood about her being in this team, Lena didn’t realise when Kara was actually flirting with her and that really affected the way Kara acted around her. Since Lena didn’t react to anything anymore that Kara said, the blonde thought that Lena was fucking with her. They had a moment back when she got injured and Kara knew it. She bite herself in the arse for not kissing her back then, because now Lena seemed to forgot all about it and it affected Kara’s temper.  
They were playing awful, nothing worked out anymore. They were fighting on the pitch, both more frustrated with every day that went past.

“You were offside!”

“I had to go offside because you weren’t in position!”

“I am always on my position! Maybe you need to go back to school if you don’t understand simple offside rules!”

“Next time play the fucking ball Danvers!”

“Maybe if you know how to play this game!”

“You are only pissed off because you don’t want me in this team.”

“Damn right.”

“You will get used to me.”

“Get used to the bench Luthor.”

It was frustrating. If both would open up, they would be a wonderful combo, that’s what the coach was hoping for. Kara was wonderful, but she needed a partner, someone who worked with her in the front to take the pressure of her shoulders and Lena was perfect for it. One of their own played perfectly, but together they both seemed too stubborn. It felt like they only had ten women on the pitch.

“You both go and have a cold shower. You are both benched for the next game. No more discussions.”

Lena went for the cold shower, Kara went on the treadmill. That was something that usually helped the blonde, getting the aggression out of her system. She was worried that she would rip the boxing gloves apart. Kara had enough after five minutes, she needed to find Lena - that woman frustrated the fuck out of her. They needed to solve this once and for all so Kara could go on with her life.

Lena was in the shower, trying to mind her own business. She was alone and she was glad. She couldn’t deal with another Kara episode. What was her problem? She was flirting with her or did she just mess with her? Lena didn’t know. She wouldn’t mind if Kara would finally stop letting her frustration out of her. She played awful, Lena was never that bad before and now she had one of her worst phases.

Just when she thought she got rid of her, she could hear footsteps.

“In know you are in here Luthor.” Kara stopped herself from pushing the door to Lena’s shower open.

“What do you want?”

“Tell me what your problem is.”

Lena turned the water off, grabbed her towel which she only pressed on her since she was too busy to storm out.  “What my problem is? Are you kidding me? You obviously have a problem with me so tell me what it is.”

Kara was too angry to realise the nakedness that Lena had on show.

“The only problem I have is the fact that I get benched because of you, that you never know where I need you to be. It’s hard to play like that. And you give me mixed signals; I really don’t know where I am with you.”

“I give you mixed signals? One day you try to kick me out of the team and the next you high five me. I don’t know what you want from me. If you can’t stand me why bother talking to me?”

“Because the coach wants me to. She does not want to get rid of you but you frustrate me Luthor. I can’t read you. I don’t know what you want. You make my life so hard.”

“I make your life hard? I just came here to play football and then you walk in here and...” _look so hot_. Kara flirted with her and Lena knew that this wasn’t just in her head. Her signals were very clear, she wanted Kara, still, she couldn’t deny the attraction her body felt every time she looked at Kara. And then Lena thought Kara felt the same way, guess she was wrong. Lena really didn’t know.

Because now Kara seemed to realise that Lena was naked. Now she gave her that look again she saw all those weeks ago. Lena waited for an answer but Kara was too busy looking.

Lena’s towel barely covered her body. She pressed it against her chest but Kara could see her hipbones, the bend of her ass and legs. Kara wore only a sports bra and shorts, her Calvin’s on show underlining her perfect abs. It was such an attractive look.

The blonde shot forward the second she realised that Lena was checking her out as well. She wasn’t one for the waiting, not again. Lena dropped her towel out of shock when she felt Kara’s lips on hers. The kiss felt so unreal, seconds ago they were arguing and now Kara kissed her. It all happened in a few seconds, but Lena was completely lost in the moment. The blonde pulled away, not much, only so much for her eyes to have a look down. She didn’t realise the towel was gone; she had a feeling since she felt too much skin. But Kara had enough manners not to take advantage of the situation.

Lena didn’t care, not right now. Kara was eager to ravish the body of hers. She leaned back forward, with more force and an open mouth. Lena got pushed back, with Kara pushing herself in between her legs. She had her hand in Lena’s wet hair, lazily allowing her finger to glide over the sensitive skin on Lena’s hip. Her tongue got greeting by Lena’s hot one and both moaned in the kiss. There was so much hot and naked skin, it drove both absolutely crazy. The things Kara wanted to do to her and the dirty thoughts Lena had with Kara on top of her. Kara lifted her up and Lena moaned even more. Kara could swear she heard a yes from Lena, who had her fingers in her blonde hair, completely destroyed that messy bun of hers. She would take her right here and right now and Lena knew it was wrong, but it felt so good.

“Kara!”

Kara stopped kissing Lena in an instance; still holding onto her, hoping whoever was looking for her would go away. Lena leaned her forehead against Kara’s, trying to get her breath back.

“Kara the coach needs to talk to you.”

“Fuck.”

Kara was looking at Lena. They would come in and seeing Lena naked was the last thing both of them wanted.

“I’m on my way guys. Calm down.”

She let Lena down, still pressed against her body. The blonde leaned down again, capturing those full lips with hers. “I’m sorry. Please don’t go. I will be right back.”

Kara left, throwing that towel back at Lena, without taking a glimpse of what she could have got. She kicked one of the benches, furious about the disturbance. Finally she got what she was aching for weeks, but instead how holding onto that a little bit longer, she got told off by her coach for her unprofessional behaviour. Kara assured her things would change, but only if she would let her get back to Lena. She had to go back, had to talk to Lena and tell her what was going on.

Lena was gone by the time Kara got back. She got her phone out to text her until she realised that she didn’t even had her phone number. She really acted like an complete asshole.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You didn’t call me.” Kara didn’t text or call Lena after their _discussion_ and Lena was holding a grudge. They haven’t talked about this and Lena thought Kara was playing with her. She pinned her naked against the wall - Lena couldn’t believe that she was naked! - And it took Kara **two days** to come and talk to her. Of course Lena thought about the worst case scenario. It has been 48 hours and a girl could make up a lot of scenarios in her head. After all Kara really didn’t show her best side. She was aggressive and rude. There had one moment, one moment and maybe Lena read too much into this moment. She didn’t knew why Kara kissed her, kissed her with so much force and passion, making her feel so incredible, but now she was hurt. It left her humiliated, she was so into her and Kara seemed like she didn’t took it seriously at all.

The blonde felt bad enough as it was. It has been two days and she hadn’t managed to contact Lena. She had a million ways to get in contact to Lena, thanks to social media, but she was a chicken about it, because she realised how awful she was towards Lena.

“I don’t have your number.”   
  
Kara was so shocked about the fact that she hadn’t Lena’s number. The blonde had the number of everyone in this team, even the third goalkeeper, the medicine staff and the guy who cut the grass. People who she didn’t even knew had her number. She got random texts, most likely because she gave her number away when she was out. What shocked her so much was the fact she knew Lena for two months and didn’t had the courtesy to get her number or put her number in Lena’s phone, she was the captain of the team after all and Kara acted so unprofessional. She was so furious over something to stupid that she probably ruined her chances with her. That was not something Kara would do. Yeah Lena might think she was a complete dick, but Kara was actually much kinder than that.

“Because you never asked for it!” Lena felt stupid. She understood that in the precise moment Kara had to go. They acted like teenagers and since Kara was the captain she got in trouble for it and Lena understood that, she just didn’t like that fact that Kara showed no effort in talking to her, for two days, after she pinned her naked body against the wall. She knew that Kara was maybe too proud to ask for her number, even though everyone else did. But it was the 21st century, Lena was on Facebook, she even had Instagram. Kara could have put so much more effort into it, but then maybe she should have left a note. _Maybe_. She panicked. She realised how willingly she would have slept with her, someone who treated her so badly.

“I asked you to wait. Why didn’t you wait?” It was such a low blow turning the tables but Kara had to go and Lena knew it. Lena did not explain to her why she left. She could have called her, but Kara knew that she fucked up.

“Because I was naked Kara!” Lena got louder, realising that anyone could hear her. “I was naked just in case you forgot. I felt stupid waiting for you. You barely seemed interested in me since I’m here and then you kiss me and leave me there, completely fucking naked. So sorry If I didn’t knew if you actually come back. But yes Kara, I did wait for you. God I…” She would have slept with her right there if they didn’t got interrupted. “I don’t know what you want from me.”

Kara grabbed her and kissed her. She shouldn’t, not here, but she didn’t knew how else Lena would believe her. Lena was pressed against the wall quite quickly, opening her mouth when she felt the impact, she couldn’t help that, but she was so mad at Kara, she wouldn’t give her what she needed. She didn’t wanted to. Kara let go of her, letting go of her waist, not moving her body away. 

“Lena I want you. I know that I acted like a Jerk and I am sorry about it.” God she wanted her. How could Lena not see that?

Lena did see a lot in those baby blue eyes. Kara was truly sorry; Lena could see that, she still didn’t forgave her for what she did – not yet. Maybe if she would kiss her again or maybe, if she would treat her better when they played. She didn’t really ask for much.

And then they got interrupted, again. Lena was about to open her mouth, she had a lot to say to Kara, but guess the blonde would never find out.

“Kara we need to talk.”

Lena rolled her eyes before she pushed Kara away and left. Of course someone else had to go in between them. Again. How convenient.

“Lena please.” Kara tried to grab Lena’s arm but the brunette pulled away.

“Looks like you’re too busy again.” Lena gave up. That couldn’t be, another coincidence?

“Kara it’s about the game.”

The blonde spun around, so close to rip her teammates head off.

“Oh my god Shane! Shut up!”

“What?”

“You always have such bad timing.”

“What did I do?”

Kara looked after Lena and Shane realised what was going on.

“You and her?”

“I wish.”

“You like her!”

Shane punched Kara in her shoulder and the blonde huffed.

“And I was about to tell her but thanks Shane, thanks for interrupting me. _Again_. Now she won’t talk to me ever again.”

“I doubt that.”

“And why is that?”

“You haven’t figured out yet? Oh my god Kara. You are they gayest person I know and you don’t see how she looks at you?”

“Yeah she wants to rip my head off.”

“Yeah because she wants you and you are too stupid to see it. I would be pissed too. What did you do?”

“I kissed her.”

“And?”

“I didn’t call her. I don’t have her number.”

“You don’t have her number? I could have given it to you. We all have her number. Why don’t you have her number?!”

“Because I am a fucking idiot that’s why.”

“Let me tell you one thing, she wants you. But Kara step up your game. You are such a charmer, you get every girl in bed. I even would sleep with you.”

“Shane you are straight.“

“See and even I would sleep with you. She must be so thirsty for you Danvers, give the girl what she needs.”

* * *

 

The team met up to have a few drinks together. Teambonding. Lena knew she wouldn’t try to bond with Kara again. They played better but it wasn’t what the team expected. The coach tried to play Kara and Lena on a double niner. It was okay, in regards to none of them had to sit on the bench, but it didn’t work out. They made goals and sometimes it seemed that they stood in each other’s way. And since Lena took a midfielder position away, they were lacking one person to feed them with a cross in the front. Kara used to get her own balls if necessary; making the effort to go the distance and now she had a harder time doing it. Kara left Lena alone in regards to their private life and they way she used to mock Lena. It made their work relationship easier but it wasn’t good, they were a team and they acted like a bunch of idiots. They didn’t talk at all and Lena wasn’t sure if that was progress or if they took a step back. In a way, she actually missed the old Kara. She felt like she played better with her. Both didn’t play in the last game and Kara took it with dignity. Lena could feel her eyes on her most of the game but she tried to play it cool. She really wasn’t in the mood for another episode, only to get interrupted again.   
  
The team told the coach even though they shouldn’t, that Kara and Lena either way have to fight or fuck their way out of this, nothing a coach wants to hear but it wasn’t the first time Kara couldn’t keep it in her pants. Last time she fucked someone from the opposite team and it ruined the championship. Since then the blonde behaved until Lena came into her life and now she couldn’t stop thinking about her.

Lena was already in the bar, she was wearing a black dress, with lace on the edge, barely covering her thighs. She wore high heels, not to be taller than Kara, just to finish her outfit off, making her boobs look magnificent. She had a whiskey on the rocks and shots for the team were on the table. She didn’t dress up for Kara, she just wanted to show her was she was missing out on. Showing her goods was a Luthor thing; it didn’t mean the brunette would give them away that easily.

Kara was late. It seemed like she wanted to make an entrance. In a way that’s what Lena thought of her. Not like Lena would notice or looked at the door every minute, not like she was missing her presence. She made the team; there was no denying in that. Lena didn’t see Kara as a follower, she was too selfless for that, too caring. She cared even though she seemed like she was the toughest person in the world.

Fun fact: Kara was nervous. She needed to talk to Lena about what happened, needed to apologize and needed to kiss her again. She was craving her; it bothered her so much that she acted like such a douche.

Lena almost dropped her glass when Kara walked in.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Some of her teammates turned around when Lena couldn’t keep her mouth shut, but the blonde must be joking.

Lena knew that Kara was her type the first time she saw her but that was just proving her point. Kara wore white sneakers, black chinos, and a tank top with a shirt over it, sleeves rolled up, a hoodie around her hips and a bloody snapback. She had her hair down and it’s the first time that Lena saw her like that.

Lena gulped her drink down hoping it would help with the desire to jump at Kara. She felt like someone ordered Kara from a magazine for her. _Screw you Kara Danvers_. Screw her for being so damn attractive.

She wanted to run to the toilets and Lena did, but stopped when Kara looked at her. _Wow._ Kara forgot to breathe when she laid eyes on Lena. _Oh my god look at those legs._ The blonde weren’t really subtle when her eyes wandered over the others body, but how could she? Lena looked so damn hot. That dress looked so good on her. It was hugging her curves so damn well, pointing out all the good features Kara knew she had. Kara loved legs and my dear god, Lena’s legs looked amazing in this dress. Fuck. She didn’t even wanted to start thinking about that cleavage.

Lena kept walking and Kara looked after her, being so close to follow her. Her body moved in Lena’s direction but she was too shocked to have any control over her body. She bite in her lip, trying not to follow her otherwise nothing could stop her from touching her.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

“Damn girl you couldn’t look any gayer.”

Kara didn’t say anything; she couldn’t get that picture of Lena out of her head.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

She had to fix this; she wouldn’t survive five minutes with Lena looking like that.

“She ran away to freshen up. You are not making it easy for her.”

“What?”

“Please you know how good you look. She got flustered the second you walked it. Don’t let her wait for too long. But then when I look at you I feel like you need freshen up as well.”

“I mean, did you see her? Fuck.”

“She played you good.”

It was Kara now who needed a drink, giving out a round of shots and another one when Lena came back. _Fuck._ The brunette joined the table, being opposite of Kara and the blonde couldn’t keep her eyes of her. She wanted Lena and when the brunette wouldn’t get it now; Kara had to drool a little bit more. But oh, Lena saw the way Kara looked at her; she was staring back at her, smirking. Oh she loved this, she loved being in control, that was something she couldn’t deny. Kara looked like she was about to jump over the table, but the Luthor had a different plan.

Lena went over to the billiard table, trying to have a game with one of her straight teammates, trying to get Kara out of her head. She thought the alcohol would help her but it made everything worse. She felt even more aroused, more tempted to confront the blonde.   
She could feel Kara’s eyes on her. God if she wanted her she literally could take her in the toilets, Lena didn’t care anymore, but she wouldn’t go and get her, Kara had to get up herself if she wanted her.

“Please just get go and get her. I can feel your boner.”

Kara didn’t even listen to anything anyone had to say. She was holding a drink, trying to take a sip but she was so focused on Lena, Kara wasn’t really subtle about it.

Kara took another shot before she walked over to Lena. She tried not to let her eyes wander over those legs but it was so hard.

“Can I help you?” Lena picked up on that, seeing the way Kara looked at her. She was drooling over the blonde; it was only fair to play by the same rules.

“You in for a game?” Kara got her confidence back just like that and Lena was smirking. It was very attractive characteristics.

“Only if you have something to offer.”

“What do you want?”

“What about that ridiculous snapback.”

Kara took it off, went through her blonde hair and Lena swallowed hard. Kara put it back, turning the front to the back.

“Interesting choice but whatever you want. Ladies first.”

Kara took herself back, like she usually did, something Lena experienced for the first time. They played in turns, both realising that the other party played this game before. Kara didn’t took the opportunity to look at her backside when Lena leaned over the table, just like she didn’t took advantage off her dropping the towel and Lena realised that. She realised how charming and respectful Kara was. The blonde complimented her in a way the seemed honest and not patronising, nothing like during their football practise. She looked at her but didn’t look at her cleavage or her ass. It was adorable to see how Kara looked away. Lena wasn’t that modest about it, Kara showed nothing except a little bit of skin above her jeans which drove Lena crazy. She would drop on her knees in a second, just from seeing a gap between her jeans and top.

Lena won and Kara was a good loser. Lena never thought she would see Kara surrender like that.

Lena walked up to her, being so close to her again. It reminded Kara when she was in medical and Lena basically pressed her boobs in her face. They were the same height now and Lena loved it. She never wanted to be the bigger one in a relationship, that’s what she adored about Kara.

“I think you owe me something.”

Kara was smiling, when Lena took the Snapback of her head and put it on.

“You are smaller than expected.” Kara position the snapback on Lena’s head, not able to stop smiling, repeating the first words she ever said to Lena.

“So are you.”

Blue eyes were locked with green eyes and the sexual tension was within ones grasps. Lena looked ridiculously adorable with her cap and the brunette had such a hard time resisting Kara’s puppy eyes.

“Did you got any girls with that scar yet?”

Lena let her finger glide over it again, standing so close to her. Their feet touched but their bodies seemed so far away, yet so close.

“No not yet.” Kara was whispering, trying to contain herself.

The girls of her team were betting who would make the first step. It seemed like they would kiss any second, but nothing happened yet.

“Do you have anyone in mind? Because I do.”

Lena was whispering and Kara’s mind went blanked when she licked her lips.

The blonde leaned down for a kiss but Lena left her just like that. She walked away, repeating what Kara did to her in the shower. She punished her.   
  
_Ugh._   
  
Kara would get her and if it was the last thing she would do today.

She looked up just to see everyone staring at her.

“Guys! Show some respect!”

They signalled her just to get her and Kara couldn’t believe that everyone was watching them.

Lena stopped at darts. She wasn’t good at it but it didn’t matter. She was playing with Kara, but she deserved it. She played with her for weeks; she could handle to wait a little bit longer. Lena felt like she should have left. She had a few drinks, she showed up, it was a clear message but she was worried that Kara would stop and things would only get worse.

“How good are you with darts?” Lena could feel Kara’s presence.

“Better than you.” Kara was almost as good in darts as she was in football.

“Oh is that so?” Lena threw and didn’t even hit the board.

“I can show you a trick.” Kara picked one of the darts up.

Lena didn’t turn around but she stopped breathing. She didn’t say anything but she felt how Kara came closer. The blonde pressed herself against Lena’s body, putting one hand on her rips. It was not too close to her boobs but close enough to make Lena feel something.

“You need to stand straight.” Kara was whispering in her ear and Lena had to close her eyes to deal with this sensation. Kara’s hand wandered lower, carefully pushing her closer to her body. She smelled so good, Lena couldn’t even identify the smell, but she fantasised that Kara would smell just like that.

“You throw with your wrist not with your whole arm. The power and precision comes from there.”

Kara’s face was still next to Lena’s when she took one of the darts. She just threw it, hitting the bullseye and Lena was so attracted by it. She was sure that Kara didn’t look at the board; she had a feeling Kara didn’t need to.

“Try it.” Her lips were hovering over Lena’s neck and the brunette was squirming.

_Fuck._

Lena had a hard time feeling her fingers and then she felt Kara’s hand on her wrist, her fingers gliding over her pulse point. Lena was desperate; she couldn’t handle this any longer, but so was Kara. The blonde turned her around and kissed her before Lena could pull her down. Lena felt like her chest exploded. Kara lips were so soft; she kissed her forcefully and carefully at the same time and Lena can’t remember a time she has been kissed that way. They heard cheering and when Kara looked up, she was laughing, before she hide her face again.

“They were watching us.”

“What?” Lena turned around, watching the team before she turned back to Kara again.

“I think everyone knew.”

“You obviously didn’t.”

“How should I have known?”

“You were yelling at me that I gave you mixed signals. I want you since the first time I saw you Kara.”

Kara was shocked, shocked how she was blinded by her determination to do everything for this team.

“Who is adorable now huh?”

Lena placed a sweet kiss on her lips, loving that look on Kara’s face. She went through Kara’s blonde hair, she was in awe - Lena has never seen her like that.

“Is it too late to ask for your phone number?”

Lena bite in her bottom lip when she looked at Kara, nervously asking for her phone number. Who would have thought that’s this confident human being could be so shy when asking for a phone number?

Lena took Kara’s phone out of her pocket, silently asking her to unlock it, before she put her number in it. “You call me.”

“I promise.”

Lena knew she would, she saw it in her eyes. She must have waited for the phone number a long time ago. She could have just got it from anyone else but maybe Kara needed Lena to give it to her. She was adorable.   
  
The blonde took her hand to pull her back to the group. They had a few drinks, they were laughing, Kara grabbed Lena’s hand like it was normal and then they started dancing. Both couldn’t remember how they got here, but they sure knew they would never let go. Lena never thought that Kara knew how to move her body, but god she just knew how to drive her crazy. Kara had firm grip above Lena’s ass, again not too close and not too far away, while Lena’s arms hung around the blonde’s neck. They moved their hips in the same speed, back and forth, round and back again. Kara’s leg was so close to Lena’s core, the blonde could feel the heat radiating from it and Lena wished Kara would use it for something good. The blonde turned Lena around, pressing her back to her front and Lena knew she would melt any second. She could feel the blonde’s breath on her neck, one of her strong hands on her hip. Lena took one arm back, laying her hand on Kara’s neck to pull her closer. Kara catched the drift and she started to places kisses on Lena’s neck. Lena didn’t had enough; she laid her hand on Kara’s pushing it down to the hem off her dress. And again the blonde didn’t wait for an invitation; she slowly let her fingertips slide over her thighs, sighing at the feeling of the soft skin. Lena was trembling under Kara’s touch and the blonde let go of her hand to steady her. She could feel how Lena shivered.

Lena took Kara’s hand and dragged her into the toilets. She pushed herself against the bathroom stall, pulling Kara closer. The blonde put her hands back on Lena’s thighs, while Lena pulled her in for a hot and messy kiss. It was hot and deep, and they both lost themselves in the moment. Kara had her hands under Lena’s dress, while her hands hold onto the blonde mess of hair, throwing the stupid cap on the floor.

Kara stopped just for a moment, smiling at Lena. “Just for the record, I wanted to kiss from the first moment I saw you.”

“You are such an idiot Kara Danvers.”

“Tell me about it.”

Kara went back to the kissing part and Lena couldn’t resist, she put her hands under Kara’s top. She needed to touch those abs. She was dreaming about touching them, let a known touching herself thinking about the blonde.

“I want you.”

Kara eyes went completely dark; she put her hands on Lena’s ass and lifting her up, started to grind against the brunette the second she was in between her legs. Lena had to throw her head back when she felt Kara’s lips on her neck seconds later. The blonde was sucking and biting, feeling how Lena tried to pull down her shirt. She helped her but Lena told her off when she thought she would get away with keeping her tank top on. She was naked last time and now her dress was pushed up, if Kara had a close enough look, she could see how wet Lena was, yeah it was only fair.

The last thing Kara wanted was to fuck Lena in a toilet in some bar. That’s not what she had in mind for their first time. She wanted to take her out for dinner, driving her home and then she would ravish. Yeah she drove herself in absolute madness with touching Lena the way she did, grinding against her but Lena deserved better. Her hands were still so close to her panties, she wanted to touch her so badly.

The blonde stopped and it was probably one of the hardest things she had to do. She leaned her forehead against Lena’s collarbone, before the brunette lifted her head up.

“What’s wrong?” Kara still had her pinned against the wall, in a death lock with the strong legs of hers.

“I know that probably sounds stupid but I don’t want our first time to be here. I want to take out for dinner, take you to wherever you like and then I might take you home if you like.”

The blonde looked up and Lena was curious if Kara meant what she said.

“Are you asking me out?”

“Yes.”

“I like Italian.” First Lena didn’t knew how she should take this. Kara had the chance to fuck her right on the spot but she needed to take her out first, but now she loved the idea.

“Tomorrow night?”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I would love nothing more than this.”

“Oh trust me I know.”

Lena looked down and Kara did as well. Kara’s finger touched the sides of Lena’s panties, she didn’t even move when Lena pointed it out. 

“What can I say.” Kara was smirking, almost laughing at herself.

“Do me a favour…” Lena’s voice got lower, before she put her hand on Kara’s. “Touch me. Please just touch me just so you know how crazy you drive me.”

Kara clenched her jaw. Ugh that woman. She tried to resist the urge to fuck her so hard, that wasn’t fair play. She did move her hand, with Lena’s on top guiding her, under the waistband of her panties until she got greeted by hot wetness.

“Fuck.” Kara let her fingers glide through her folds, with Lena hanging onto her, moaning at her touch. The blonde was groaning, closing her eyes at the sensation. She didn’t stop touching her, lazily gliding her finger up and down.

Lena was smirking, oh she didn’t wanted to do that to Kara, not when she was so adorable, but she deserved to know how she made her feel. 

But she forgot about Kara.

“If I make you come that way, it won’t count as sex right?”

Lena let out a breathless moan, hoping Kara wasn’t joke. “No definitely not.”

“Good.” And with that, Kara landed on her clit, drawing circles around it and started to suck on Lena’s neck. The brunette hit her head on the stall, holding onto those strong shoulders, not knowing how long she could resist the urge to come. She was dreaming about this for weeks.

“You feel so good.” Kara was moaning in Lena’s ear and the brunette almost lost it. She was moaning too loud and too much. The blonde hit the spot and Lena put her hand back on her arm to make sure she would stay there. If she would only move an inch, but Kara didn’t, she was very steady, very untiring about it.

“Oh yes.” Kara felt Lena’s muscles contract around her legs, pushing harder to make sure she could slowly come down from her high. Lena bite in her neck to stop her moans, with Kara hanging onto the door to steady her. Kara couldn’t deny that she was massively turned on. She was soaked.

“Damn that was good.”

“God you are so hot.”

Both looking at each other, breathing heavily. Lena wondered what Kara could do with her fingers inside of her and Kara wondered if she could wait another day to find out.

“You going to be alright if I let you down now?”

“I think I can handle it.” The blonde let her down, still holding her hand to support her.

That wasn’t fair. Kara was standing there, half naked and she literally told Lena that she wasn’t allowed to touch all that until tomorrow. She got her point and it was so adorable, she wouldn’t have it any other way. Maybe she misinterpreted Kara because she was so respectful. Kara leaned down for a sweet kiss and Lena’s eyes dilated when she look at the blondes neck. Whoops.

They walked back, pretended like nothing happened but there was no way that Kara was able to hide that big hickey on her neck, most likely not since Lena didn’t tell her about. She was hoping her shirt would cover it but it didn’t.

“Nice mark Danvers.”

Kara was shrugging her shoulders until Lena pointed it out.

“Oh shut up you are only jealous.”

Who would have thought that Kara was not ashamed to hide the fact that Lena loved to suck her neck.

“You could have told me.”

“I had a feeling that you wouldn’t mind. I did it when I came.”

Kara looked like a deer in headlights and Lena walked away, sitting back at the table, with Kara pulling her cap in her face, trying to hide it.

The night ended with Kara putting Lena safely in a cab. They lived in opposite corner of the city and soon Kara would find out why and why Lena didn’t wanted Kara to come with her.   
She gave Lena her hoodie so she wouldn’t freeze and her cap like promised. Lena was only joking about it but she would take it home.

“Call or text me when your home. Be careful please.”

Kara gave Lena a good night kiss and when she turned around Shane was ready to high five her.

“Don’t even think about it.”

* * *

 

Kara did call her the next day, earlier then Lena expected, asking her again if she wanted to out with her. It was not like any of them two were really drunk, Lena remembered everything; she still understood why Kara wanted to confirm it. On the other hand, Lena allowed her to touch her wherever she wanted to, Kara made her come and Lena wished she did it earlier, there was no need for the blonde to confirm if she wanted to go out with her or not.

This time Lena was more nervous because now it was real. It was a date. Now she needed to look good and she went mental when she realised that she looked stupid in everything. She knew that Kara would look amazing. She even looked attractive after her work out session. Lena knew she could not keep up with that. The brunette had a long hot shower, sitting on her bed in one of her washed out rock t-shirts, thinking what to do.

_K: Is 7 okay?_

Lena was playing with her fingers. She knew Kara would want to pick her up but she was scared what happened if she realised where she lived. Her mother’s mansion was on the other side of the country and Lena was glad about it. She still lived in a very expensive area. Her whole flat cost twice as much than the average income. She didn’t knew about Kara but she didn’t wanted to rub it in her face that she was a Luthor, that Luthor wasn’t a normal last name.

_L: It’s perfect._

In the end she decided to wear a green dress. Her eyes always looked good with it and the cut of the dress would make Kara crazy. There was a slit over her thigh and her boobs got pushed up. Her hair was down and she put on her favourite perfume.

The door was ringing and Lena was running downstairs. She took a deep breath before she opened the door and she was glad she did.

There she was.

Kara was leaning against the doorframe, in her typical casual manner. She wore a dark blue button up shirt, same black chinos from yesterday, with a pair of black boots. Her hair was down again and she managed to let her fingers run through it the second Lena opened the door. _Dear god._

She had single red rose in her hand and Lena was blushing when she picked up on that detail.

“You look absolutely beautiful.” Lena definitely picked up on Kara’s weakness for dresses or she was just that type of girl. Kara didn’t care, her eyes wandered up and down her body, picking up every detail.

“Thank you.”

“Green really suits you.” If Kara only knew what she wore underneath.

“And blue you.” Lena felt like she got lost in the ocean when she looked in those baby blue eyes.

“You ready to go?” Kara was holding her hand out and Lena grabbed without thinking about it. The blonde pulled her in for a kiss, smiling about the fact that Lena was again an inch taller than her. “You really look beautiful tonight.”

Lena bite in her bottom lip and Kara lead the way. She would do it a lot during the night and that was nothing that Lena bothered. The blonde was opening the car door for her, waiting till she sat down safely, before she closed the door and got in the car herself. Kara made sure that Lena wasn’t too hot or too cold, she drove different than she would do on her own and Lena had a feeling she drove slower because of her. She had a mustang, you don’t have that much horse power under the hood if you don’t like speed. Kara seemed nervous in a weird way. Lena was as well, she would lie if she denied but the blonde usually was more relaxed.

She picked out a really nice restaurant. Kara forbid Lena to leave the car before her, she had to open the door for her and even when they walked to the restaurant, Kara had her hand on Lena’s back and opened the door for her. She pulled her chair back, totally catching Lena off guard until she realised what Kara was doing. No one in the world ever treated her like that. She went on dates before, sometimes even with men and no one ever open the door for her. It was a gentleman’s act and something that maybe was overrated but seeing how Kara did it was the sweetest thing Lena has ever seen. Everything about Kara was selfless and sweet. She let her order what she wanted, even though she recommended something, she wasn’t hurt when Lena ordered something else. The brunette saw how genuine Kara was about her suggestion and how she absolutely did not take it personally when Lena was in the mood for something else. The mostly talked about football, something that was inventible. Kara told her how her dad got her into it and Lena tried not to go too detailed into her shitty childhood. She would tell Kara but not today, just like Kara forgot to mention that both her parents died, but that wasn’t really the right talk for the first date. They were laughing about their idiotic behaviour, Kara still unable to believe how she couldn’t see that Lena was flirting with her.

Kara ended up paying for their dinner and Lena felt bad about it. She was glad in way, she didn’t wanted to pull out her black credit card, but she didn’t wanted to let Kara pay for everything. She had a feeling that it was very important to Kara. Lena stopped in her motion when she was close to the door, because she could feel how Kara tried to catch up to open the door for her.

“You want to go see a movie?”

“Sure, as long as it’s no horror.”

“Don’t worry, I hate horror films.”

Lena was smiling, with Kara holding her hand and leading the way into the cinema. They ended up sitting in a showing of Black Panther. Kara was a nerd deep down and Lena would watch anything with her. She didn’t even care about the film. It was a good film and it was funny but still, Lena only had eyes for Kara. She was watching her nervously playing with her fingers and Lena didn’t knew why she was nervous to hold her hand. Kara grabbed her hand continuously and Lena loved it, but then she followed those blue eyes and she was smiling when she realised what Kara wanted to do. Lena put her hand on Kara’s, slowly placing it on her thigh. The blonde seemed confused until she relaxed, when Lena let her thumb glide over her hand. Kara didn’t let go once and Lena shook her head at this dork. She was watching her laugh and she loved every moment of it.

Kara couldn’t stop talking when they left the movie theatre, while Lena holding onto her arm when they walked to her car.

“Where do you want to go now?”

Lena bite in her lip, with Kara leaning against her car. The brunette got closer, playing with Kara’s belt.

“You said yesterday that you might take me home to yours. What happened to that promise?”

 

 


	3. III

Kara was polite by nature. She wanted to treat a woman right and sometimes that got her in trouble. Her Ex took advantage of that. Kara was too nice when she liked a girl. There was nothing she wouldn’t do. Her Ex knew that and Kara believed every lie she ever told her until she saw it with her own eyes. It was six months ago but the pain was still real. Kara didn’t change she was still the same selfless person who wanted to do everything for a girl she liked, but now she probably seemed less confident, like she hesitated. She was nervous and usually she wasn’t. Kara was never nervous but Lena was special, in every way. She almost fucked it up so now the pressure was really on – Kara only hoped that Lena wouldn’t notice.

The blonde didn’t really waste much time on fashion and yet she still had to make sure that her black jeans matched with her black boots. She knew that she looked good, and yet she was still worried. She felt like a complete idiot standing there with a single rose in her hand. A full bouquet would have been too much but that was just pathetic. She leaned against the door frame just out of habit, she didn’t wanted Lena to see her like that, but Lena was actually on time – girls usually let Kara wait. Lena hopefully did not saw how Kara almost lost balance, because she looked absolutely fucking amazing. She hoped Lena knew. She must know no one wore a dress like without knowing about their good assets; Kara wouldn’t have the guts to wear that. There was a slit on her leg, revealing so much skin and her boobs looked amazing. God, Kara did not know how she would survive that night without starring too much at Lena’s body.

Treating a girl right also meant to open the door for her, make sure she was safe in the car seat and arranging the chair for her at the dinner table. Lena seemed like she has never been here before, so Kara thought she would suggest some meals from the menu, since Kara ate everything on it. She was not hurt when Lena ordered something else, because she knew her Italian food, Kara fell even more for her when she realised that this girl loved Italian food as much as she did.

It didn’t feel right for the blonde to force her into bed after she took her out for some lousy dinner, so her next stupid suggestion was to go to the movies.

“Sure, as long as it’s no horror.”

“Don’t worry, I hate horror films.”

She was in awe about the fact that Lena couldn’t stand horror films as well.  Kara would never take her date to see a horror film. It was a cheap move but stupid, the last thing you wanted was to get your girl scared.

“What about black panther? I heard it’s funny.”

Truth be told, Kara was a nerd. She did hear it was funny, but she wanted to watch it so badly. She was so happy when Lena agreed to see it. Kara obviously didn’t know that Lena only agreed because she could see Kara’s inner nerd. She did laugh her head off, until the moment when she wanted to put her hand on Lena’s thigh and hesitated. She was playing with her fingers like a complete idiot until Lena took her hand and placed it right where she wanted it to be. How did she know? Was she watching her acting weird? Kara’s game usually was better than that. At some point she did relax, even more when she felt Lena stroking her hand, kind of telling her that it was okay. She had to stop being such an idiot.

“I really want to see it again. Didn’t you think it was hilarious? I’m glad that my sneaker game is always on point.” She kept on rambling, not realising that Lena wasn’t able to say one word. She walked to her car, not realising why she did it in the first place. She leaned against her car, thinking about what to do next.

“Where do you want to go now?”

Lena bite in her lip and Kara almost died. The brunette got closer, playing with her belt and Kara felt like she was in big trouble.

“You said yesterday that you might take me home to yours. What happened to that?”

* * *

 

Kara’s hand landed on Lena thigh on its own when she drove them to her flat and Lena grabbed her hand. The brunette had a feeling that Kara was more nervous than her but maybe this was all in her head. She couldn’t possible think why the blonde would be nervous, everything went perfect and she usually had some much confidence in every step she took.

Lena got out before Kara jumped around the car, which earned her a look from the blonde.

“Sorry.” Lena bite in her lip, before she walked to Kara to grab her hand.

The blonde opened the door for her, having her hand on Lena’s back again.

 “Do you want something to drink?”

Kara did, she needed something just to calm her down.

“Just a water please.” Lena was wandering around, she tried to take a glimpse of Kara’s flat, but she was busy looking at the blonde, who quickly gulped down a shot of whiskey.

“Why are you so nervous? That was the best first date I have ever had.”

“You don’t have to say that to make me feel better.” Kara wanted to pour in another, but stopped in her motions, when she looked at Lena.

“Kara.” There was something in the way Lena said her name, that made Kara forgot everything. Not only that, the blonde took a good look at Lena. Truth be told, she wanted to touch her since she opened the door, because that dress accentuate her features so well.

Something switched inside of her and Lena found herself pressed against the firm hot body, soft lips capturing her own. Kara relaxed within seconds; pushing herself closer to Lena, who moaned when she felt her hot tongue asking for entrance. The way the blonde played with her tongue, it was out of this world, Lena almost lost the feeling in her legs.  She felt Kara’s leg between hers; putting pressure to her core and Lena felt herself pulling Kara closer so she wouldn’t stop. Lena was moaning, moving her hips to meet Kara’s leg. She didn’t care if Kara moved her leg there on purpose or not, she was too needy to care. The blonde knew what Lena wanted, who wasn’t afraid to show her.  
  
She freed her hands to unbutton Kara’s shirt, making the blonde stop in her movements, she was waiting and Lena tried to be as fast as she could. They were breathing in the same motion, the same rhythm and Kara was ready to go back when Lena was finished. She threw the shirt on the floor, letting her hands roam over that stomach of hers before she went down to Kara’s belt. She was wearing a dark blue bra, matching the shirt she wore. It was adorable.

“It’s only fair.” Kara looked down to Lena’s naked legs, nodding in agreement. The blonde took her boots of before she ripped her pants of. Lena had her hands on Kara’s abs, telling her to give her a moment to have a look at her. She wore black boy shorts, exactly what Lena had in mind. Her arms, her legs and her whole body looked strong and chiselled. Lena let her hands wander over those strong shoulders, down her arms before she put Kara’s hands back on her body. The brunette put her hands on Kara’s ass, when the blonde carried her to the bedroom and she moaned when she realised how good her ass felt.

Kara let her down carefully and Lena could feel how her heartbeat was out of control. Kara undid the zipper of her dress and it landed on the floor seconds later. Lena waited because she knew that her underwear would drove the blonde mad. She wore a matching red lace set and both girls knew that Lena put it on just for Kara to see. Kara, who’s mouth stood open, who thought that there was no progress in how hot Lena was. Lena was smiling, leaning forward biting in the blondes bottom lip, getting rid of Kara’s bra. Her hands roamed over the blonde’s body, before she felt two strong hands on her ass, placing her down on the bed.

Kara started to kiss down Lena’s neck, sucking on her skin, letting her tongue run over her pulse point before she kissed her way down to her collarbone. Lena was squirming under her, moaning and pulling Kara closer. The blonde stopped above Lena’s bra, where she took a moment to admire it but Lena wanted her to take it off. The second it was gone, Kara placed painfully slow kissing around her full breasts, letting her tongue flicker over her nipple, grabbing the other one with her hand. Lena pushed her hips up, she needed to get out of her soaked panties. She let her finger ruin through Kara’s mess of blonde hair, trying to get it out of her face. Kara had enough at some point; she was straddling Lena while she put her hair in a messy bun. Lena stopped her from coming back down. She needed to look at Kara, just the way she was sitting there.

“Wow.”

Kara pushed Lena’s hand away before she went down again, teasing Lena with her tongue gliding over her hipbones. She stopped her kisses right about her panties and Lena wanted to protest, but Kara knew what she needed. She pulled those red lace panties down, threw them on the floor before she pulled her own shorts down.

Lena wanted to protest the whole time. How dare she to get up? And then she knew what would happen and she thought she was prepared but she wasn’t. Kara laid in between her legs, which Lena willingly opened for her, she grinded against her and it felt so good. Lena tried to scratch her with her short fingernails, roaming them over her back. They were moaning on each other’s lips, with Kara placing her hand against the wall, Lena getting more aroused when she looked up. Seeing Kara moan was probably the hottest thing she ever experienced. She didn’t want the blonde to stop, ever.

“Don’t stop.”

She wasn’t allowed, not when it made her sounds so sexy. Their body has a thin layer of sweat over it, while their moved in the same motion. It was fascination how well coordinated both were. Kara let out a muffled moan, holding onto Lena thigh even harder then before and Lena had a feeling that Kara must be close. She was close but it wasn’t t her plan at all. Lena knew that, but she would not allow Kara to hold back.

“Let go.”

Lena grabbed Kara’s face, hoping she would catch her drift. And she did, Kara came and it was the most powerful thing Lena has experienced in her life. Lena followed her seconds after; she couldn’t handle the blonde coming undone. They were holding onto each other, with Kara slowing down her movements before she stopped completely. She leaned her forhead against Lena’s, placing soft kisses on her lips.

Kara moved down on her and the second Lena realised what happened, when she looked in those dark blue eyes, she hold onto the sheets. Kara went down on her and she had to push Lena down, since her hips were out of control.

“Fuck.”

Kara felt amazing, feeling her whole body was great, but this was absolutely mind blowing.    
Lena had her hands quickly on Kara’s head, holding onto her and pushing her closer when she was on the right spot. Kara lost herself down there. Lena tastes so good; Kara wanted to make her come over and over again. Lena came quicker than expected, but Kara didn’t even gave her the chance to come down from her first orgasm. The brunette felt like she ripped the sheets apart, she tried so hard not to kick Kara, who steadily pushed her down. God she was strong. The blonde kissed her inner thighs before she got pushed away. Kara was smirking, when Lena gave her a look. She put her hands up in the air and Lena shook her head. She got pulled up and ended up in Kara’s lap. She put her tired legs around her waist, in desperate need of some support.

“You are relentless.” Lena was still out of breath and Kara was kissing her softly.

“Can you blame me?” Kara was sucking on her neck, her hand sliding up her down her back. “You are absolutely stunning. Everything about you is just, wow. Your neck, your jaw, your collarbone, your chest and oh look at them.” Kara kissed every spot she named and when she landed on her boobs, she just lost it. “Really Lena? Look at them.” She cupped them and was still shocked how perfect they were.

Lena laid her hands on Kara’s cheeks, lifting her head up. “I think you lost it.”

“But the best part.” Kara’s hands wandered over Lena’s stomach and lower. “The best part is how good you taste.” She was whispering her last words, before she sneaked her hand in-between her legs and entered Lena in one swift move.

Lena had to close her eyes at the sensation. She was glad that Kara was there, that she was able to hold onto those strong shoulders. The blonde was in awe when she watched Lena moving up and down her fingers. Lena didn’t even realise she did it, her body moved without her having any control over it. Jesus, she lost control the second Kara touched her. “How often do you want me to come?”

Lena was moaning and Kara literally lost it. “I’m relentless remember?”

Lena was laughing until it turned into a moan, a very load moan. Kara was sucking her neck, marking her just like she did. Lena pushed her back and Kara bite her lip when she watched how the brunette rode her fingers. Seeing Kara laying there with her perfect naked body, really helped bringing Lena over the edge. Kara was still inside of her, until Lena lifted her body, grabbing Kara’s hand to put her fingers inside her mouth. The blonde shot up immediately, wanting to ravish Lena again but she got stopped with a forceful hand on her chest. What a tease!

“My turn.” Lena pushed her back and Kara hit the pillow again. Lena was fast to pin the blonde down, before she starting kissing her. It was hot and wet, and Kara moaned when she could taste Lena on her own lips. She pulled her down and Lena forgot herself in the kiss.

It took her a while to let go and start kissing Kara’s neck. It was lean and reminded her how attracted she was when Kara clenched her jaw. She kissed those strong shoulders; let her hands glide over her arms slowly, so that her fingers glide over every muscle. Lena landed at her breasts she was smiling when she thought what Kara said about hers. She must be joking, her body was pure perfection. She flicked her tongue on one of her nipples and could feel on of Kara’s hands in her hair. Lena looked up before she went back to Kara.

“You don’t need that anymore.”

She stole Kara’s hairband to maintain her mess of hair, before went back down again. Both hands landed on her breasts, before she slowly let her lips glide over those magnificent abs. She even used her left hand to touch them, being completely mesmerized by the amount of muscles Kara had. She kissed slowly and so painfully soft over the v shape before she slipped down and moaned when she tasted Kara. She was soaked, she was so wet and Lena loved every bit of it.  It didn’t take long for Kara to bury her hand in Lena’s hair and the brunette gave her exactly what she needed. She waited long enough. Her hands were over her stomach, grabbing her boobs until she tried to hold those strong legs still, when Kara’s body started trembling.

Lena looked at Kara when she came and my god, what a view. Lena kissed her way up and when Kara opened her eyes, she was met by a smiling green eyes beauty. “One more to go huh?” Kara wanted to protest but she was already too late to grab the sheets.

 

* * *

 

Lena woke up before Kara, needed a moment to adjust to her surroundings. It was definitely not her apartment. She felt someone breathing peacefully behind her and a firm hand around her body. Lena turned around, very _very_ slowly and she smiled when saw Kara. She freed her arm to let her fingertips glide over her beautiful face. God she was stunning and obviously a hugger. Who would have thought that? Lena couldn’t stop smiling. Her legs were killing her. God what did this woman do to her?

Kara’s alarm went off and Lena wished she would have known, she wanted to look at her just a little bit longer. Kara’s head shot up, trying to find the alarm and when she found it she sighed happily.

“Oh hi.”

“Good morning sleepy head.”

She wasn’t that sleepy anymore, Kara was on top of her in a second and Lena was laughing.

“I don’t think so. I can’t feel my legs.”

“Are we complaining?”

“Oh no we are not; someone took very good care of me last night.”

“You need to stop talking to me in that seductive voice or I can’t guarantee for your safety.”

Kara was only nodding before she leaned down for a kiss. The alarm went off again.

“Do we have training today?”

It was an innocent question from Lena’s side but Kara completely forgot about it.

“Shit.”

“You forgot?”

“Noooo.” Kara was obviously lying and Lena was smirking at her. “It’s your fault. Distracting me with your sexy hot body.”

“You’re welcome.”

“What did I say about this voice thing?”

Lena was smiling, when she got up and realised that her legs felt heavier than ever before.

“You still can’t feel your legs?” Kara was watching her, moving slowly out of the bed.

“That is not funny.”

“I have no feeling in mine.”

“You are unbelievable.”

“Please don’t complain.”

“Oh I’m not complaining about anything darling. My captain couldn’t keep her hands off me. No that wasn’t an invitation.”

“We should do that again.”

“Which part, the dating part or the sex part?”

Lena was smirking but she knew what Kara meant.

Kara went into the bathroom and Lena realised that she had nothing to wear. She dressed to impress, but now she needed something more practical.

“I have nothing to wear.”

“Wear mine.”

Lena was pointing at her boobs and Kara was too distracted to figure out what Lena meant. “Those are not made to fit in that size shirt.” And she definitely wouldn’t wear her red lace bra to practice.

“Oh.”

“I have to go to my place.”

“I drive you. And then we go to practice.”

“You want to go together?”

“They know anyway babe.”

Kara looked at the mirror to look at Lena when she called her babe. She didn’t mean to say it, it just came out and now she didn’t knew if she should make a big deal out of it or not.

“Whatever you want obviously.” And she made it awkward.

“No, no that’s fine.” Lena was smiling at Kara’s behaviour. She had no idea what was wrong with her.

Kara was brushing her hair and Lena was biting on her lip. “You are not covering that up huh?”

“Oh you know I won’t.” Kara was laughing when she was pointing at Lena. “What about you?”

“Hmm?” She had her dress back on and walked to the mirror. She was shocked when she saw her neck, covered in marks. “You monster!” Lena playfully slapped Kara, before the blonde pulled her in for a hug trying to bite her neck.

They quickly drove to Lena’s apartment, where she tried to make her look like she didn’t spend the whole night in Kara’s bed. She had sex hair, a big hickey on her neck and she smelled like Kara. She managed to get some dry shampoo in her hair, put a lot of make up on her neck and grabbed her training stuff.

“I smell like you.”

“No one will smell you.”

“I am not complaining.”

“Oh.”

Kara was smiling at her, before she put her hand back on her thighs.

Obviously everyone knew that they slept together. Lena didn’t knew what it was that gave it away, the fact that they arrived together, Kara holding her hand or her big ass grin or the way she strut around with the hickey on her neck. Lena slapped her again. “I’m sorry I’m just messing with you.”

Lena shook her head before Kara pulled her back. “Hey.” The blonde kissed her and Lena smiled at her. “Sorry I am just an idiot.” Lena was nodding, before Kara kissed her.

Lena had to get properly changed. She was dreading this training. Her legs were so heavy. She hoped a little bit of running would help the whole thing.

Her team players were right, once Kara and Lena punched or fucked it out, everything would go smoother. Her coach was shocked how everything could change in two days, but when she got told what happened she was laughing. She didn’t found it funny, it was actually the worst thing that could happen, but when it helped. Kara got told off again and Lena felt sorry for her. She could only imagine why and she wanted to go in between but it wasn’t her business, Kara knew how to defend herself. They were playing a practice game against their B-Team. Both were again on the 9, the coach wanted to see how they would play now have they sorted their stuff out. She didn’t knew if Kara played the way she did because she had feelings for Lena, but she put herself back. She played as a 10 even though she got told where to play and the coach was about to blow the whistle and she was glad she didn’t. Kara gave Lena the perfect cross and Lena finished if off perfectly.

Lena was shocked; when she looked back Kara winked at her.

The coach let it play and it happened again. Lena jumped at her and Kara gave her a kiss on the forehead. That wasn’t a real game but it still felt amazing. The players got rotated accept for Kara and Lena and the blonde just knew where Lena was. Kara didn’t even realised she was on the wrong position. She literally just did what felt natural to her. She didn’t realise it, Lena realised how good Kara was on the pitch, some of her team players did notice as well that she was on the wrong position, but the coach signalled them to let it go.

Lena was sitting on the grass after practice; her legs were absolutely dead now.  
  
“You okay beautiful?”

“I don’t think I am able to walk anymore.”

“I carry you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m serious. Come one. I’m not leaving you here alone.”

Lena ended up getting a picky back ride from Kara and she was actually glad, that she didn’t had to walk anymore. The blonde let her down in the changing room, kneeing down to massage her legs.

“So you can play football.” Lena mocked her and Kara bite her lip.

“Funny. I didn’t gave you the ball because you hurt my feelings.”

“And now we are good?”

“More than good.”

“Get a room guys.”

Kara showed her the middle finger before she went back to Lena.

“I will go back in, doing some rounds and stuff. You want to wait? I mean you can come if you want to.”

“I might have a shower and then I will come.”

Kara was smiling and she looked so happy when it reached her eyes.

“Call me if you need another ride.”

Lena had a shower, a much needed shower. The warm water helped her legs to relax. Kara still wasn’t there when she went back to change and she didn’t knew why she was surprised. She got told that she was usually there earlier, when she didn’t got distraction by her naked body, and always stayed longer. Lena knew now what that meant. Everyone else already left and Kara was still outside.

Lena walked back into the stadium, seeing Kara practicing free kicks. It was so admirable. A typical Kara thing to do.  Maybe it was the pressure. Kara always took the free kicks and the penalties, except when she didn’t feel like it which rarely happened. She always took the last penalty to take the pressure of her teammates, to make their life easier. What a knight in shining armour. Kara looked so concentrated. She usually had a happy face, seeing her so stern was nothing she liked to see on that pretty face.

“Hi Gorgeous.”

Lena tried to copy Kara, she leaned casually against the lamppost, hands in her pockets. Kara laughed when she saw her.

“Now look at that. You look like you are about to steal someone heart.”

“I would never.”

Kara lifted her up and pulled her in for a kiss. This dork slowly stole her heart and there was nothing that could stop her.

“We make a pretty good team don’t you think?”

“You are the pretty part and I am the good part, that’s true.”

Lena rolled her eyes but Kara stopped her from saying anything.

“No you are right, I think we going to be great, you and me.”

“I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me!  
> [My tumblr](https://wonderwrath.tumblr.com/)


End file.
